Total Drama: Everything Extravaganza!
by The Pink Rabbit
Summary: After Chris' death, his grandchildren carry out one more season in his memory. In a season filled with crazy challenges ranging from time travel to capture the flag, 18 new contestants will be put to the test in the most mind-blowing season yet! APPS OPEN
1. SUBMIT! SUBMIT! SUBMIT!

**Hi, it's me again. This is an all new season with Chris McLean's two grandchildren hosting. It's set 40 years in the future after a terrible car accident in which Chris McLean dead, that's really all the backstory you need to know the form is at the bottom. Please submit :)**

The camera zoomed in on two children standing on the newly fixed up dock of the infamous Camp Wawanakwa. Behind them you can just see the sparkly white beaches, and the crystal clear waters of the once polluted and dirty lake. A sparkling clean duck with ivory colored feathers and blindingly orange flippers swam about in the water, and brightly colored butterflies flew above the two children. The two children in question were clothed in all black. There was a small girl who looked to be 7 with long blonde curls held up in two pigtails with velvet black ribbons and sparkly blue eyes, and a tall boy of 13 who had tanned skin and light brown hair. The camera zoomed in on the small girl, who smiled cheerily.

"Hello everybody! I'm Jacqueline McLean," the little girl said, happily waving a plump hand at the camera.

"and I'm Tristan McLean," the older boy said, "and we're hosting Total Drama Everything Extravaganza!" Tristan seemed to be trying to put in an effort to sound enthused and excited but was failing miserably. He pulled a few index cards from the pocket of his black pants and started to read, "Hello viewers, wave to camera. Welcome to Total Drama Everything Extravaganza, are Chris McLean's grandchildren and after our grandfather-"

"Tris!" the small girl whined tugging at her brother's hand, "I wanna do this part!" she put her hands on her hips and scrunching her face up into a adorable pout.

"Uh... Sure..." Tristan said with a small shrug. There was a bit of a pause while Jackie brushed back her hair, and straightened her black knee length dress, then she started to sing, in a sweet albeit off-tune voice,

"_My Grandpa had a real good idea._

_It was a idea that could not be beat _

_However it was an idea that could never to complete_

_because my Grandpa and his hair so greased..._

_are now unfortunately ... deceased"_

Jackie stopped her creepy song for a few seconds to wipe away a fake tear for the audience then started to sing again.

_"But before Grandpa and his hair so greased_

_became unfortunately... deceased_

_He told me about this new show he was gonna do_

_I show that I know bring to you_

_A show filled with challenges so fresh and new_

_with everything in them from time travel to kung-fu_

_A show called... Total! Drama! Extravaganza!"_

Jackie smiled proudly at her badly written, off tune, yet somewhat adorable song then curtsied twice, her brother smiled down at her and gave her blonde head a small pat.

"Well, um... Jackie kind of rounded it up, only a month before Grandpa died," Tristan's voice broke at the end of the sentence and he looked as if he was about to cry at the painful memory. Tristan rearranged his long bangs out of his face , bit his lip, then continued, "Well, he told us about a new show he wanted to do, a new season of Total Drama Island, featuring new challenges of all sorts, and new competitors from anywhere in the world! That could be you..." Tristan said pointing to the lens of the camera, then quickly taking back his hand, "Okay... That sounded creepy... but if you'd like to submit please ..."

Suddenly the image of the two children was cut and replaced with a black screen with instructions to apply in white font, after about a minute of instructions then Jackie was back on the screen fluffing her blonde curls.

"Go banaza, or fly Lufthansa to Total Drama Extravaganza!" she giggles, her blue eyes sparkling.

The picture cuts once more and the instructions come on the screen for the last time.

**Mmm. How do you like it? Well, here's the form for you to fill out for your character. You are free to give me challenge ideas about everything, because this is Total Drama Everything Extravaganza there's a very likely chance all of them will be included or I could hate all of them and none of them could be included...here is the application for a contestant.**

**Name:**

**Nickname (if any):**

**Age (16-18):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality (no one or two words!):**

**Hair (color and style):**

**Eyes (shape and color):**

**Skin tone:**

**Height (tall, short, ect.):**

**Weight (heavy, skinny ect.):**

**Body type (curvy, slender, lanky, fat ect.) :**

**Other about appearance (glasses, earrings, ect.):**

**Everyday clothes:**

**Formal clothes:**

**Night clothes:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Who would they be friends with? And their treatment to them:**

**Enemies with? And their treatment of them:**

**Treatment of contestants upon arrival:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Skills/ Talents:**

**Strongest quality:**

**Worst quality:**

**Phobia(s), and why?:**

**Paired up (yes or no), and with whom (what type of person)?:**

**How would they act around their crush?:**

**Past (not too long but friends, family, ect.):**

**Audition Tape (mandatory):**

**Challenge Requests (not mandatory, but if you have any...):**

**Favorite Possession :**

**Another else I've missed (if there's anything else you want to say about your character I didn't put in and you think is needed)**

**So send in those characters please! I need 20, maybe 21 or 22 if i really must, but 20 is my goal! Thank you for reading :)**


	2. First Character List!

**Hi everybody! This is my first list of characters with secured spots, if i haven't put your character on this list it doesn't mean they definitely won't get in. This is just the first results applications are still open for any who want to submit! Also the number of contestants has been changed to 18, this helps me get a better grip of the characters and give them more screen time, also I need some more antagonists. Although it might be annoying to have everyone hate them they are essential! So please send in some!**

**Girls!**

**1. **Ixlan Sixte- The wannabe Villian

**2. **Brooke Laverne- Bookworm

**3. **Bambina Iris Logan- The Bubbly Naive Girl

**4. **Leah Montolyn- The People-Pleaser.

**5. **Charlotte Caldwell- The Rebel

**6. **Genevieve Carter- The Goofy Martial Artist

**7. **Jamie Shirley- Nerd

**8. (Queen Bee please!)**

**9.**

**Boys!**

**1. **Warren Smith- The Cowboy

**2. **Tan Asani- The Always Having Fun Surfing Environmentalist

**3. **Tyke Lerness- The Sneaky Politician

**4. **Ryan O'Malley- The Video Gaming Underdog

**5. **Zakk Blythe- The funny Southern metal/punk rocker

**6. (Bad Boy or other antagonist please!)**

**7.**

**8.**

**9.**

**Yeah, so here's the application again. Thanks for all the wonderful characters!**

**Name:**

**Nickname (if any):**

**Age (16-18):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality (no one or two words!):**

**Hair (color and style):**

**Eyes (shape and color):**

**Skin tone:**

**Height (tall, short, ect.):**

**Weight (heavy, skinny ect.):**

**Body type (curvy, slender, lanky, fat ect.) :**

**Other about appearance (glasses, earrings, ect.):**

**Everyday clothes:**

**Formal clothes:**

**Night clothes:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Who would they be friends with? And their treatment to them:**

**Enemies with? And their treatment of them:**

**Treatment of contestants upon arrival:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Skills/ Talents:**

**Strongest quality:**

**Worst quality:**

**Phobia(s), and why?:**

**Paired up (yes or no), and with whom (what type of person)?:**

**How would they act around their crush?:**

**Past (not too long but friends, family, ect.):**

**Audition Tape (mandatory):**

**Challenge Requests (not mandatory, but if you have any...):**

**Favorite Possession :**

**Another else I've missed (if there's anything else you want to say about your character I didn't put in and you think is needed)**


End file.
